El Cetro Universal
by TheMasterGlitch77
Summary: Un día tranquilo, Rayman escucha un ruido increíblemente fuerte cerca del Concilio de las Hadas. Cuando va a ver qué es lo que pasaba se encuentra una sorpresa: un Agujero de los Universos. Sus amigos le avisan de que tiene que tener cuidado con ese extraño vórtice, ya que es muy peligroso acercarse a éste. El vórtice se intenta tragar al héroe de Betilla. ONESHOT.


Raro era que fuese un día tranquilo en el Concilio de las Hadas, pero por suerte, sí que lo era, al menos para Rayman, el cuál dormía junto al Árbol Roncador. Estaba sólo, pero toda la tranquilidad se fue a tomar viento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un sonido muy fuerte. Rayman escuchó el sonido y rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el ruido.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró algo que parecía una especie de agujero negro. "¿Qué diablos es eso?" Rayman, asustado. De repente, vienen Globox y Murfy y muy alertados, gritan. "¡No te acerques! ¡Si el Agujero de los Universos detecta a alguien, empezará a tragarse cosas!"-. Gritan los amigos de Rayman. Aunque ya era tarde, Rayman se acercó al Agujero de los Universos y éste se empezó a tragar cosas. Globox agarró de la mano a Rayman y se la sacó sin querer, pero Murfy le agarró de su "pelo". Fue en vano, el agujero era mucho más fuerte que los amigos de Rayman y se tragó solamente al héroe del Concilio de las Hadas. Murfy y Globox se lanzaron al agujero, pero el vórtice se cerró y los dos quedaron muy preocupados.

"Despierta… Despierta…." ía una voz con acento Italiano-."¡Rápido, están atacando al Castillo, corre y ayúdame"-. Al escuchar la palabra "ayúdame", Rayman despertó y se encontró con un hombre rellenito, bigotudo y con ropa de fontanero. Este le dijo que se presentarían cuando tuvieran tiempo. Mientras, fueron al Castillo que estaba siendo atacado. Entraron rompiendo la pared con un gran puñetazo gracias al Uniforme de Combate. Los dos se llevaron una sorpresa: ¡Dos seres desconocidos de gran tamaño se metieron en otro Agujero de los Universos con un extraño bastón!

Una princesa estaba tirada en el suelo, con varios hombres con cabeza de setas inconscientes también el suelo. "¿Qué ha pasado?" el nuevo compañero de Rayman, acercándose a uno de los hombrecillos-. "¿Quiénes eran esas criaturas, Toad? El Toad habló, pero le resultó un poco difícil: "Esos seres eran Bowser y su nuevo ayudante. Debes de tener mucho cuidado, han robado algo sagrado… (Tose) Esa cosa que han robado es el Cetro Universal… El Cetro Universal es un bastón capaz de juntar diferentes universos o dimensiones mediante agujeros, Mario… (Calla debido al cansancio)"

"¡Debemos meternos por el Agujero de los Universos antes de que se cierre!"-. Dice Rayman, con aire heroico. Y eso hicieron ellos. Quedaron flotando en un mar de burbujas donde claramente se veían distintos universos con pequeñas personas y edificios. Mientras llegaban al final del agujero se conocieron entre los dos. El compañero de Rayman se llamaba Mario, el héroe del Reino Champiñón. Esta vez los dos tenían una importante misión que hacer: salvar los universos de su destrucción. Además, Mario le contó a Rayman que tenía un enemigo muy fuerte de nombre Bowser. Medía más o menos tres metros más que él y más de treinta veces intentó matarle y raptar a la Princesa Peach. Los dos se hicieron buenos amigos o compañeros. Llegaron a su destino.

En él se encontraba un erizo azul luchando contra Bowser, su nuevo ayudante y una máquina increíblemente grande controlada por un señor gordo. Bowser le dio de lleno al erizo con sus grandes zarpas y el erizo azul cayó al suelo. El equipo del enemigo de Mario se fue en un Agujero de los Universos, que se cerró al momento. Tan rápido como pudieron, Rayman y Mario fueron a socorrer al erizo. "¿Estás bien? paraba de preguntar el fontanero-. Cuando el animal azul levantó la cabeza, enseguida, Mario lo reconoció y Rayman se quedó algo sorprendido: "¿Le conoces?".

"¡Claro que le conozco!" Mario-. "Él antes era mi archienemigo, pero más tarde, fuimos compitiendo en varias pruebas y eventos y nos hicimos amigos. Se llama Sonic y es un erizo muy pero que muy rápido." Rayman quedó alucinado, pues nunca había visto algo igual. "Pero ahora que se ha cerrado el agujero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-. Pregunta Sonic levantándose-. "No creo que sea posible llegar hasta los seres que me atacaron". Los tres pensaron un poco. "Creo que podemos llegar hasta Bowser, el enemigo de Mario, y los otros dos si juntamos nuestras fuerzas. Quiero decir, si juntamos nuestras habilidades especiales. Debe de haber alguna especie de mecanismo aparte del Cetro Universal que haga Agujeros de los Universos". Los dos compañeros del héroe del Concilio de las Hadas quedaron satisfechos con esa decisión. "Puede que si juntamos nuestros tres elementos especiales,-dice Sonic-. podamos abrir un Agujero de los Universos. A ver si me entendéis, mis elementos, ya que en mi caso es más de uno, son las Chaos Emeralds. Aquí las tengo. (Las saca) Ahora sacad vuestro elementos vosotros. ¿Lo vais pillando?"

Al fin, los otros dos lo entendieron: Rayman formó un Lum de Oro y Mario sacó una Estrella de Poder. Juntaron los nueve elementos, ya que las Emeralds son siete y empezaron a girar, formando un Agujero de los Universos. Los elementos perdieron su poder. "¡Rápido,-dice Rayman-entremos!". Saltaron los tres al agujero y se vieron en otro mar de burbujas de universos hasta que al llegar al final, el agujero los lanzó a lo que parecía ser la cúspide de una torre muy grande. Ahí se encontraban las tres criaturas. El hombre que controlaba la máquina se bajó de un invención. Sonic lo reconoció enseguida: ¡Doctor Robotnik! "¡Sí, así es!-Se presentaba el Doctor Robotnik-. ¡Soy yo, el genial Doctor Robotnik! Y estoy aquí con Bowser y el Dios de los Knaaren, unos seres invencibles que desean acabar con vuestro compañero sin articulaciones: ÉL!" Dijo esto mientras señaló al final del discurso a Rayman. Los tres héroes rieron, pues ya vencieron a sus tres enemigos antes y fue muy fácil. Ahora podían unir fuerzas. Pero al parecer se equivocaban. El Dios Knaaren dio un fuerte puñetazo a la Torre y esta se empezó a desmoronar de arriba abajo. "¡No hay tiempo que perder,-Dice Sonic, preocupado por sus dos compañeros-. Debemos correr hasta llegar al principio de la torre!" El erizo agarró de la mano a sus dos amigos y corrió hacia abajo, muy cerca de caerse de la torre, ya que ésta se estaba cayendo.

Los tres héroes llegaron al principio de la torre y rápidamente, Sonic, se detuvo. "¿Por qué te paras?", Rayman, muy nervioso-. "¿Acaso no ves que nos van a pi-?" Entonces, Rayman comprendió que no había más camino. A continuación, cayeron, ya que la torre se derrumbó por completo. Iban directos al vacío, no había nada que hacer. Bowser y su grupo comenzó a reír: "¡Ahora no hay manera de que puedan detener la destrucción de los Universos! ¡Yo seré quién fabrique MI propio universo!" Eggman se subió a la máquina y le cerró la boca al enemigo de Mario: "Ya, Bowser, ¿pero es que acaso no ves que yo he sido el que fabricó este inven-" "¡Callaros,-dice el Léptix, dando una colleja a Robotnik y Bowser- y mirad, que aún no están muertos como nosotros pensábamos!"

Como por arte de magia, justo cuando los tres héroes estaban cayendo, Rayman voló con su pelo y cogió a Mario y Sonic para poder volar los tres juntos. "Y dices bien,-dice Bowser- AÚN no están muertos". Entonces, el invento de Robotnik lanza un rayo láser a nuestros héroes, pero Mario lo desvía con su capa e impacta contra el Léptix, aunque no le dañó absolutamente nada. Rayman voló a por Eggman y, soltando a sus dos compañeros, comenzó a dar puñetazos a la creación del Doctor Robotnik. "¿¡Quieres parar de una vez?! el malvado Doctor-¡No conseguirás NADA!" Aplastó fuertemente a Rayman y Mario y el otro compañero quedaron asustados. Segundos después de las risas de Robotnik, Bowser y el Dios Knaaren, el invento de Robotnik cayó con él al vacío, explotando y soltando una nave pequeña en la que iba el mismo. Bowser y el Dios quedaron boquiabiertos. Mario y Sonic rieron junto a su triunfante compañero: "¿Queréis más?". Bowser le entregó el Cetro Universal al Léptix y dio un fuerte pisotón hacia Sonic y este lo esquivó. Mario recargó una gran Bola de Fuego y le dijo a nuestros héroes "Protegedme de cualquier ataque del Léptix y de mi enemigo, porque estaré cargando un ataque muy poderoso".

Entonces, al escuchar esto, Bowser sacó el Trofeador V6 y disparó directamente a Mario. De repente, todo el tiempo se paró para Rayman y apareció Betilla enfrente de este. "¿Betilla?- Dice Rayman, confuso-. ¿Pe...? ¿Pero cómo? Se vio interrumpido por la misma: "Tus puños, Rayman. Ellos son la salvación para Mario. ¡Lánzalos! Sé que he hecho un buen trabajo en crearte y estoy orgullosa por ello… Así que, ve y salva a tus amigos o puede que el mundo quede sucumbido por el Léptix y el Cetro Universal." A Rayman le confundieron esas palabras: "¿El Léptix? ¿Solamente? Eso quiere decir que… ¿Bowser será derrotado?" Betilla le contó que no le podía decir nada más y que la fuerza que los separaba se acababa y acto seguido, desapareció y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Fue de casualidad (o no) que Rayman lanzara su puño y una luz deslumbrante envolvió a todos los presentes en la plataforma de roca (estaban los héroes y sus enemigos exceptuando a Robotnik en una plataforma rocosa). Habían dos trofeos de… ¿Las manos de Rayman? Así es, cada trofeo era de una mano distinta.

Bowser se enfadó: "No creáis que vais a ganar, eso solo ha sido el aperitivo, prepararos para saber el verdadero destino… Uy, vaya rima asonante más maja acabo de ha-". Se vio interrumpido por la explosión del Trofeador V6 y Bowser quedó aturdido. Mario aprovechó y lanzó la Gran Bola de Fuego, que desintegró al enemigo. Solo quedó El Léptix, Dios de los Knaaren. Sonic dijo acalorado: "Bueno, queda el último pero más fuerte de los enemigos que han estado rompiendo parte de los Universos. Ray, tú sabes cosas acerca de él, ¿qué nos podrías decir acerca de él? Rayman comenzó a pensar y acordarse de cuando luchó por primera vez con el Dios Knaaren y finalmente indicó: "Vale. Unos doctores algo chiflados que intentaron curar a mi mejor amigo Globox me contaron que nunca, pero nunca debía acercarme a ellos porque eran totalmente invencibles a menos de que tuvieras un poder realmente poderoso. Intentemos derrotarle así, a secas."

Sonic hizo un Spin Dash directo al corazón del Léptix, pero este lo rechazó con el Cetro Universal, que creó una criatura de sombras que envió a Sonic al suelo de un fuerte espadazo, desapareció, y Sonic quedó inconsciente. Mario saltó hacia el Knaaren. El Léptix le intentó dar con un Tornado de Fuego, pero Mario lo apagó lanzando una Bola de Hielo y se colgó del brazo del Léptix, pero este mandó por los aires al fontanero y le dio un poderoso golpe a Rayman sin querer y los tres héroes quedaron derrotados por completo. El Dios dijo entre carcajadas: "Al fin… He derrotado a esos incordios. Mi momento de destruir todos los universos ha llegado." Pero una poderosa luz cegó al Léptix antes de que se fuera. Cuando abrió por fin los ojos, vio a Rayman, Sonic y Mario flotando, muy diferentes. Parecía que la relación de amistad entre los tres había dejado huella e hizo que no pudieran ser derrotados. Sonic era todo dorado con los ojos morados, anillos como muñequeras, pendiente de anillo, un pañuelo azul al cuello, púas de más y un collar de anillos. Mario era ahora de camiseta y gorra verde y peto dorado, con los ojos rojos brillantes y en vez de una "M", llevaba una seta enfadada. Rayman tenía el pañuelo de su sudadera dorado y su sudadera roja, con el círculo del centro brillando. Sus zapatos eran rojos.

Los tres juntos dijeron a la vez: "¡Ahora, podemos! ¡TÚ… NUNCA… DESTRUIRÁS… LOS UNIVERSOS!" Dicho esto, formaron una espada con el símbolo de la cabeza de Sonic, una M, y un Lum. Entonces, con la Espada Raynirio (que así se llamaba), atravesaron al Léptix y una bola de luz absorbió a los héroes y al Dios Knaaren. Segundos después, Rayman apareció en su Universo, durmiendo.

Como si nada hubiera pasado…


End file.
